1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a method of changing a position of a menu in an image forming apparatus and an image forming apparatus configured to change the position of the menu.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus may include various menus to set functions of the image forming apparatus. The menus may include a menu for a user of the image forming apparatus or a menu exclusively for a manager of the image apparatus. The menu for the user may be provided to a user interface having a user mode, while the menu exclusively for the manager may be provided to a user interface having an administrator mode. However, since positions of the menus are determined by a manufacturer during development of the image forming apparatus, it is difficult to change the positions of the menus due to subsequent changes in circumstances. However, since firmware should be modified to change the positions of the menus, it may inconvenience the user (or the manager) in terms of cost and time. Accordingly, a method of allowing the user to conveniently change the position of the menu is required.